


Silver Meets Gold

by Mopsieflops



Series: Pastel/punk [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Art Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Belgian Eren, College, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren is such a bubbly person, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Levi is also a picky eater, M/M, Pastel Eren Yeager, Piercer, Pining, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Punk, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), SO MUCH FLUFF, Tattoo Artist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vegetarian Eren, not that it has anything to do with the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/pseuds/Mopsieflops
Summary: Levi, a punk college student, falls for someone who could have been the reincarnation of the sun called Eren. That's all there is to it.





	1. Opposites attract

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, so sorry if the chapters are rather short!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe people are right, opposites attract.

He was bright and he was dark. He was gold and he was silver. He was pastel and he was punk.

 

From the moment Levi laid eyes on the guy with baby-blue nail polish on his fingers; he was completely mesmerized. The contradictions were obviously there, but he just couldn't help himself.

The perfectly tanned skin, lean figure, brown hair and wide smile that made the darkest parts inside of him bloom. The way his soft blue jeans hugged his calves and thighs perfectly and how his baby pink crop top exposed a part of his stomach. The baby-blue nail polish, glitters on his face and stomach that reflected in the sunlight... everything fit perfectly together. It was definitely nature's best work of art to Levi's opinion.

He had been admiring the guy from afar for a couple of days now, not daring to actually stand up and go talk to him without feeling all his blood rush to his face.

Usually he was this stoic not-caring hell of a man, but right now just the thought of their eyes meeting left him to no more than a puddle of limbs and he perfectly knew why.

Levi was your typical punk student. Wearing a black t shirt, ripped jeans and leather combat shoes. If his usual outfit didn't scare you enough, then the tattoos that colored his skin and the several pieces of jewelry that were pierced through his skin must do the job.

If that wasn't enough reason already, then add his social awkward level of over 1000 to the list. So yes, he was anxious to say the very least about approaching such a bright figure.

 

Today he didn't have any classes in the afternoon and found it fit to practice his sketching skills now that he would finally have the time to sit down and put his mind to it. So with that thought; he decided to enjoy the cool spring breeze to let his creativity flow.

He sat himself down on one of the benches in the 'garden', you couldn't exactly call this a garden but it had grass, trees and benches which gave it a nice calm atmosphere.

Taking out his usual sketch book, filled with upcoming tattoo designs, he started looking for things that would quirk his interested in drawing them.

His eyes wandered across the surface, skimming every little detail that he could lay his eyes on, but nothing caught his eye as much as _that_ guy.

 

He thought he was being a total creep when he started outlining the torso of the sunkissed man, but as long as he didn't find out there was nothing to be ashamed of right?

 -- -- --

It took him about thirty minutes to sketch the outline of the guy. Using his eraser to fix up some small errors and scrambling through his supplies to find his darker pencil so he could go over the outline again, he could give himself a mental slap across the face. He had totally forgotten to sketch the shoes that he was wearing.

Looking up to add that detail, he noticed that the brunet was nowhere to be found. Panic started streaming in his veins when doom scenarios were beginning to fill up his mind until an energetic voice behind him spoke. 

“Hey!” Wishing to whoever was out there that this wasn't the guy who he had just been drawing behind him.

Turning around; his breath hitched in his throat as soon as he saw who that voice belonged to.

Eyes widening and a blush popping up on his cheeks, making them a nice shade of hot pink; Levi tried his best to keep his screaming internal as he had just been caught being a creep. Though that didn't mean he would be able to take his eyes off of the lean figure that was hovering over his sketchbook from behind him.

“Wow you definitely made me prettier!” the brunet laughed, sounding like music to the raven's ears.

Not knowing what was coming over him, he sat there completely admiring the way the guy's fingers moved elegantly over his sketchbook. And even though he was drowning in shame, he couldn't let this chance go by to adore everything about this wonderful person up close.

Now that their bodies were only inches away from each other, he could clearly see the glitters that were sticking onto his neck and collarbones. They were shining bright in the sunlight, reflecting different shades of gold that made his skin look like it belonged to a tanned god.

The glitters were broken by a long necklace that had been tucked in his crop top and Levi had to keep himself from running his hands over the exposed six pack on the brunet’s stomach.

Looking back up and licking his lips instinctively, he noticed that the his eyes changed color depending on the light that shone on his face. Only moments ago they were like green-blue gemstones that were resting in his sockets, but right now it was like the gold glitter had spread all the way to his eyes.

 

“I’m Eren by the way…” The guy trailed off and ran a hand through his brown locks. Making Levi feel like the sun had kissed him and had spread its radiating heat through his entire body.

The raven swallowed before he spoke, making sure he wasn’t sounding like he was going through puberty all over again since this was embarrassing enough already. “Levi.” he said coldly, not being able to put much more emotion in his reply even though he wanted to and maybe that was for the best.

 

There was a comfortable silence between the two opposites and so Levi’s eyes took the opportunity to caress every inch of Eren’s body from top to bottom. Making sure that every detail was treasured inside his mind so he would be able to feel like the most blessed man on earth whenever he wanted.

He finally made his way down, remembering he had forgotten to sketch his shoes and noticed that they were yellow ballerinas. He had to suppress the urge to smile contently as he caught on that little detail.

His eyes darted between the shoes, Eren’s face, and the paper in front of him. Not knowing if he should continue drawing or try to talk to this angel.

“Don’t forget the bows on them.” the latter giggled as he wiggled his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you're interested in more chapters please! So don't be shy and leave a kudo and/or a comment if you enjoyed this pastel/punk au!


	2. Flowers and blushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi decides to go visit Eren's workplace.

Opening the door and letting the aroma fill up his nostrils; Levi had to put on a straight face to keep himself from smiling like a goof when he saw a glimpse of his sunshine.

“I mean Eren.” He internally corrected himself.

He wandered across the place, trying to keep himself fairly unnoticeable while he stole some glances out of the corner of his eye. Not letting a single detail go past the silver orbs that went back and forth between the counter and the flowers in front of him.

He needed some basic roses this time around and once a little bird had told him that his s- Eren worked in a flower shop near campus, he had decided to go pay him a visit. Leaving his previous embarrassment behind since he now actually had a reason to drop by without being accused of obsession.

Walking past the bouquets and going straight for the single flowers, that you’re supposed to make an arrangement with, he stopped when he saw a small book with neat handwriting on it.

‘Symbolism’ the script said and Levi would be lying if he said it didn’t quirk his interest.

He opened the book and his eyes immediately rested on the name on the first page. ‘Written by Eren’ with a little heart drawn right next to it and he couldn’t suppress the urge to smile any longer.

 

“I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen you smile like that.” Someone behind him giggled and he didn’t even need to turn around to know to who that honey sweet voice belonged to.

He cleared his throat instead before he turned his face to the side to face Eren, being fully aware that there was a faint blush coloring his own cheeks, matching the apron that the brunet was wearing. “I didn’t know you were a writer.” he decided to ask him, attempting to change the topic of the conversation and trying to make the pastel boy tell more about himself.

“Oh,” Eren answered shyly, running a hand through his hair like he always did whenever they would talk. “I don’t call this really _writing_ you know,” he laughed as he leaned forward and took the book off of the small table, “I just want people to know which meaning their flowers have. Makes it more special.”

“Is that so?” Levi said, raising an eyebrow while he looked at the boy intently.

“Hmmm yes!” Eren’s eyes lighted up like they had never done before, sparkling in the midday sun as his cheeks turned bright red from feeling hot under the man’s gaze.

“You’re cute.” Levi said, surprising himself by his sudden outburst, but he couldn’t help it, Eren was too perfect for words.

“Stop it!” Eren whined, bringing a hand up to try to hide his smile.

“Don’t do that,” Levi said, stretching out his arm and carefully wrapping his fingers around Eren’s wrist, gently pulling his hand away from his face. “You have a beautiful smile, don’t hide it.”

Now it was Levi’s turn to turn into a blushing mess, the skin to skin contact making goosebumps rise up on his skin and a shiver running down his spine, but the brunet’s reaction was all worth it.

The widest of smiles had curled on Eren’s lips, showing his perfectly straight white teeth before he bit his lip and cautiously looked down to the raven. “I- I know you came here for flowers but uhm, you wanna get a smoothy afterwards? I- I mean you d-don't have to of course I just...hnng” 

Levi’s heart stopped, not being able to believe that this wonderful person had just asked him out, and was so adorable will he did so.

All he could do was give him the most gentle look that he was capable of and give him a full blown: “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah two chapters in a day. 
> 
> Anyway please let me know if you're enjoying this pastel/punk au so don't be shy and leave some kudos and/or comments! <3


	3. Smoothies are a good way to get to know someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can tell a lot about someone just from their preferences.

Pushing the chair back and gesturing for him to take a seat; Levi took pride in himself for acting like such a gentleman. Even more when he took a hold of Eren’s hand after he had sat himself down on the other side of the small colorful table, softly drawing circles on top of the tanned skin and trying to get the brunet’s attention away from the gazes of the other customers.

He couldn't help but feel bad for the guy, he was used to getting stared at in public and he should have thought about this before they had arrived here.

“Eren,” Levi said, his name tasting deliciously on his tongue, making him want to say his name over and over again. “Are you okay with this?”

“Okay with what?” Eren asked him sheepishly, confusion clear in his angelic voice that Levi wants to hold on to before the brunet’s golden eyes finally looked at him.

“Okay with … going out with someone like me.” His voice sounding way calmer than he was actually feeling at that moment. Not showing any sign of the rapid beating of his heart and the desperation in his veins.

“I could ask you the same question…”

Now it was Levi’s turn to actually look confused, not understanding why Eren would even ask such a question. He would have to see himself through the raven’s eyes, only then he would be able to see how utterly perfect he was. How his sun kissed skin made him feel like he was on the beach every time he saw him. How his bright smile made even the darkest parts inside of him bloom with joy, and how he deserved way more than a guy covered in tattoos and piercings who had the socially awkward level of a potato.

He swallowed his thoughts away, not wanting to ruin the only chance he would probably ever have of letting this guy know how wonderful he is. “You’re perfect Eren, everyone would feel like the luckiest person on earth just from being in your presence.”

“Wha- wh-... uh,” The brunette laughed awkwardly, his famous blush popping right back onto his cheeks. A specific mixture between red and pink that would have to be called ‘Eren’. It was his color, and Levi wanted to use that color in every artwork he would ever make.

Eren was his muse and he would continue to be so until the end of times because there was no one who would be able to compare to this wonderful, beautiful and amazing person that was sitting right in front of him.

 

“You don’t mean that.” Eren replied softly, shuffling with his feet under the table as he fiddled with the menu card. Biting his lip and avoiding the piercing silver eyes that didn’t want to let a single detail go past them.

“I do,” The raven added, carefully intertwining his fingers into Eren’s own. “You’re perfect Eren, that’s all I can say really.”

“You guys ready to order? Oh hi Eren!” A cheery voice from Levi’s side popped up.

“Hey Armin, I’ll have the ‘hungry kiddy’ what do you want to have Levi?” His name sounding wonderful coming out of Eren’s mouth.

You, he thought to himself but knew that wouldn't be a rather appropriate answer. “Uh, I’ll have the ‘kiwi delight’ thank you.”

“Coming right up!” With that the lively blonde guy went back to the counter and started working on more orders.

 

“So… what is that rose for?” Eren asked quietly, as if he was afraid of the answer that Levi was about to give him.

“It’s for practice, I’m uhm planning to become a tattoo artist and I need to practice flowers…”

“Wow really?!” Eren squealed, suddenly not caring about other people’s stares.

“Yes?” Levi answered while raising an eyebrow at the question.

“You’re a tattoo artist?!”

The guy’s face was priceless, he looked like he had just been the first man to discover fire.

“I’m in training yes, but I’m actually a piercer, explains all that metal on my face.” He laughed, taking the metal ring that was piercing through his bottom lip between his fingers as if trying to prove his point.

“Let me tell you a secret,” Eren said while wiggling his eyebrows, leaning closer to Levi’s face which made him feel the warmth of his breath on his own skin, forcing Levi to keep himself from leaning in and kissing him right on the spot. “I’ve actually always wanted a piercing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again, hope you enjoyed the progression between these two beans. Leave a comment and/or a kudo if you liked it <3


	4. Straws and stutters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question is dropped.

Luckily the smoothies arrived just in time so Levi would have some room to think about his next comment. He didn't want to look like Eren had just told him a big secret, didn't want to play it nonchalantly either, nor sound overeager. So instead of answering right away, he took a sip of the kiwi flavored drink that the blond guy named Armin had put down. Humming after he tasted it. " 'S good, thanks for bringing me here." 

Eren simply smiled, such a simple but meaningful gesture while he continued to fiddle with his straw. 

"So uhm, a piercing huh?" Levi wanted to give himself a slap on the cheek for making his intentions so damn obvious. 

He expected the guy to give him a confused look, maybe even laugh at him in his face, but instead he had given him a shy look. "Yes..." the pastel boy said, voice barely above a whisper as if he was ashamed of it. So Levi tried his best to comfort him.

"You would look cute with it... not that you don't look cute now I just- dammit." He cursed under his breath. There went his attempt at trying to make Eren feel more comfortable. 

"You think so? I'm not really sure..." 

He took another sip of his drink and reached for Eren's hand, figuring if he was already fucking things up, he might as well do it big time. So he intertwined their fingers, ignoring the darkest blush you could imagine creeping on his cheeks and softly smiled at Eren. 

"Thank you Levi." Eren giggled, surprising the raven over and over again. He was amazed to say the very least of how this beautiful person could read him so easily. How the behavior others would find weird or even worse, repulsive, that Eren seemed to find it natural, maybe almost heartwarming?

He didn't lose his smile as he popped the next question. "So what do you wanna get?" 

"Maybe my nose, or that thing you have there." 

Levi snorted, "Which one? I got a shit ton of silver on my face." 

"That one." Eren said while pointing at his own nose. Although he hadn't expected Eren to lean forward and take the hoop between his fingers, he still secretly felt a little bit disappointed. 

"You mean my septum?" 

Eren hummed, taking the straw between his fingers again which made Levi smile contently. Over the handful encounters they had shared, Levi had observed that Eren always fiddled with something if he was feeling nervous. Whether it would be the hem of his shirt, running a hand through his hair and twisting it between his fingers, or like right now, the straw of his drink. Not that he minded though, he found it endearing that Eren seemed to care as much about this date as he did.

"Would be cute, as a _professional_ I'm suggesting either titanium or real gold or silver since it tends to infect less easily." Bringing up puss related subjects wasn't maybe the best thing to do on a first date, but he would have blamed himself if Eren would have gotten the wrong type of material.

Eren's blush suddenly darkened, making Levi wonder if he had in fact scared him off this time. So he furrowed his brows at him, almost forcing the guy to speak up. 

"A-as a professional uhm..." Eren lingered, now keeping both of his hands occupied. Playing with the necklace that had been tucked into his shirt and rolling the straw between his fingers. 

"Yes...?" Levi continued, honestly at loss where Eren was going with this.

"Would you uhm... maybe... haha." The boy just started laughing awkwardly, almost as if he was trying to make Levi forget what he had been trying to say. Although his angelic voice and smile did make him almost drop the topic, Levi was determined to make Eren feel like they could talk about anything. 

"I have no idea where you're going with this, as you might have noticed I'm not really the social type so just tell me okay?" Levi said, making sure to get a hold of the brunet's gaze as he awaited a further explanation. 

"Okay... do you maybe wanna... do _my_ piercing? No, no, no, I shouldn't have said anything I hnng." Eren groaned, rubbing his face with his hands before he got up from his seat. 

Levi's eyes widened once he realized that Eren was about to step out of the door. "Hey! Wait, Eren." Not caring about the looks people were probably giving them and placing a hand on the brunet's shoulder, tugging it lightly. "I would love to do your piercing if you want."

"It wouldn't be weird for you?" Eren asked softly, turning his head a little bit to the side, making Levi able to see the worried look on his face.

"No, trust me, it won't be weird." Levi shushed him, brushing his thumb over the boy's jaw. Immediately regretting it as he saw the guy freeze from their skin to skin contact. 

"Okay... I trust you." Eren smiled, leaning into the raven's touch which made his heart swell.

"Uhm, do you wanna..."

"Do it now? Yes, yes, I can't wait!" Eren cheered, seeming as if he had completely waved off his earlier doubts and Levi couldn't have been happier.

"Okay grab your drink and we're off." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to read it over yet so I'm so sorry if there are any errors and such, so I might come back to check.
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/


	5. A Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter they'll go to Levi's workplace, getting Eren all set up for the piercing he has been wanting for an awful long time, although never dared to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I don't go through anything graphic!

Usually Levi walked to his work in silence, but with a boy that couldn't ever seem to shut up whenever he got excited, the walk was rather chatty. Not that he minded though, not even in the slightest bit. He got to watch the this wonderful person ramble on about his classes, laughing every now and then whenever Levi would make a comment. Followed by biting his lip when he saw the shop in the distance.

"You nervous?" Levi teased, pushing his elbow in Eren's side which made the guy almost lose his balance. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen, like a deer who had just learned how to walk.

"Maybe a little bit..." Eren pouted, avoiding Levi's gaze and starting to scratch the nail-polish off of his fingers.

"You'll be fine, it's just a hot sting and you're done."

"But I don't-"

"You don't think you could take it?" Levi interrupted, taking a hold of the brunet's hands to stop him from ruining his nails as they stopped walking. "Plus, if you really don't wanna do this then you don't have to. I'm not forcing you to go through with this."

"No, no I want to. I'm just nervous." Eren chuckled and intertwined their fingers, making a blush creep up on both of their cheeks.

"Well then... we're here." 

Eren hummed, looking at the people inside through the big window. "You don't think they'll mind?"

"No, I'm not working today but that doesn't mean I'm not _allowed_ to work." He smirked and pushed open the front door, holding it open for Eren to walk inside. Definitely not smelling the brunet when he walked past him or relishing in the smell of flowers filling up his nostrils. 

He walked inside right after Eren and gave a simple nod towards the customers who were sitting in the waiting lounge, noticing how they were staring at Eren. Protectively, he wrapped an arm around the brunet's waist, feeling the heat coming off of his skin which warmed up his own. He tapped the counter, "Connie, can I use my workplace for a second?"

"Sure!" The man with the neatly trimmed buzzcut said, grabbing the forms on his way towards the counter. "Here you go, fill these in and we'll come get you once it's your turn."

"No, no, I'm just piercing him today," Levi laughed awkwardly, "So he can come right away." he said while squeezing Eren's waist carefully.

"Okay..." Connie lingered, faltering his gaze between the two opposites. "I'll get you a pen, Levi you still have to set up so get to that."

Levi hummed, knowing that he shouldn't push the man's buttons when there were at least five people waiting in the lounge. Honestly he wanted to help them out a little bit, but working right now would mean that he would get to spend less time with Eren. He wanted tonight to be all about him, letting him see how utterly perfect he was and how he would do anything to be with someone like him. Things were moving rapidly, but it only made him happier to know that Eren might be as excited as him. 

Even though he was setting up his usual place, he still stole a couple of glances towards the lounge. Making sure that Eren was comfortable and that people wouldn't bother him. Usually  people who came in the shop were less likely to judge from someone's appearance alone, but there was something about that woman's look that made the hairs on his skin stand up. 

Their eyes met again, just like they did in the flower shop earlier that day, making his heart burst with affection. Eren's smile did something to him that nothing else had ever done, or could ever do. It always managed to get him to lose his focus and set it entirely on the beautiful frame of Eren's face. 

Totally forgetting that he had already set up everything so they would be ready to go, he coughed and waved at Eren. The pastel boy rose up from his seat, biting his lip as he made his way towards the raven. "Here, uhm is it okay to change my mind?" He asked him, voice suddenly turned sultry which made Levi's eyes widen. 

He cleared his throat before he spoke, "Of course not, give me a moment to take this down and we'll get going."

"That's not what I meant haha, I just want something different." Eren giggled, shuffling his feet and looking at the floor. "How about my belly button?"

_Well shit._

 "Y-yeah whatever you want. Connie! Can you show Eren the jewelry?" His stutter had given him away, Eren didn't seem to mind though, chuckling softly as he turned around and walked back towards Connie who would help him pick out everything so Levi could get his tools ready.

He had done so many belly button piercings before that he has lost count, but the thought of being so close to Eren's naked chest made something warm spread to  _somewhere else_. Slapping himself on the cheek and cursing himself under his breath, he took out his tools as he waited for Eren to come back. 

 "Okay all ready!" Eren cheered while Connie brought the jewelry, wiggling his eyebrows behind Eren's back and giving Levi a wink. That damn midget.

"Okay lie on your back and expose your stomach. I'll explain what I'm gonna do first, then I'm gonna ask you to take a deep breath in and breathe out okay?" 

"Hmm, okay Levi." 

While the brunet made himself comfortable, he put on his mask and gloves, inspecting the jewelry. Smiling under his mask as he noticed Eren had chosen titanium just like he had told him. "I thought you would have gone for something more colorful." 

A deep blush creeped on Eren's cheeks as he licked his lips, "Silver matches my gold glitter... don't you think?"

"One-hundred percent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, me again. Thank you for reading silver meets gold so far! All the kudos and comments are highly appreciated and make me feel like I'm on could nine so please don't stop!
> 
> I don't know how to insert links here on AO3 so I'll just give you my username on tumblr: https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/. You know, if you ever wanna chat or send me some cute ereri pics.


	6. Snow eyes and cafeterias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren just got his piercing done by Levi, who surprisingly managed to control himself. Now they're taking their date back towards campus and some details are being shared.

"Okay all done, you can sit up now. If you feel lightheaded just lay back down, don't want you passing out on me." Levi chuckled, trying to stay as professional as he could while also making Eren feel at ease. The piercing had gone well, the jewelry was now proudly decorating Eren's surprisingly defined abs and Levi could give himself a mental pat on the shoulder for keeping his own desires under control. Because let's be honest here, Eren was nature's masterpiece.

The pastel boy sat up and let his legs swing off the table as if he was making sure that he wasn't feeling any dizziness before he stood up to take a look in the mirror. 

Levi immediately supported him, not that Eren needed it but he took every opportunity with both hands if it meant he could just hold this beautiful person. "So what do you think?" Levi asked cautiously when they stood in front of the mirror, both admiring the way Eren looked right now and looking at the both of them. They were an odd pair, he knew that, but there was something about them that made it look natural. Almost as if they were made for each other, he needed his gold and Eren needed his silver. 

"I love it!" Eren cheered, hugging Levi tightly which made his heart beat so loud that he was afraid it was gonna burst out of his chest. He reciprocated the hug though, wrapping his arms around Eren's neck and pulling him down so that he could nuzzle the guy's neck. Enjoying how warm he was and how perfect their bodies fit together. 

Eren was the first one to break up their hug by letting go of the raven's waist to look into his eyes instead. "I never noticed this but, you got snow eyes." 

"Snow eyes?" Levi snorted as he too pulled back from their hug and trailed Eren's arm with his hand, enjoying the way it made Eren shudder under his touch. 

"Yes, you got blue eyes with a hint of grey, it's like it's snowing in there." Eren said while biting his lip, bringing up his hand to cup Levi's cheeks. "I really like it."

The raven felt hot under the man's gaze, fingers trembling when they caressed the brunet's collarbones "My eyes or the piercing?" he teased, raising an eyebrow at Eren while a smirk curled on his lips. He had noticed it a couple of times by now, but his smirk seemed to be doing the same thing to Eren as the latter's smile did to the raven.

"How about both?" 

"I can live with that." For a moment there Levi thought Eren was going to kiss from the way he brought his face closer to his, but as fast as that moment had come, the faster it had disappeared again. Eren went back to blushing like he always did and returned his gaze towards the mirror in front of them. "So what do you wanna do now?" Eren asked him, turning his face a little bit to the side and giving Levi a soft smile. 

"Don't know, it's almost six so uhm, are you hungry?"

"Yes! I was hoping you would ask that haha. They're serving some kind of quorn stew with red peppers in the cafeteria today sooo you wanna join me?" Eren said while giving him his puppy eyes and shuffling with his feet to look extra adorable.

\-- -- --

Levi picked at his food, checking the ingredients before actually even daring taking a bite. He didn't hate the food here at college, he had just always been a picky eater and didn't easily try new things. Let alone stick something in his mouth before checking it first. 

"What was this again?" Levi questioned, poking the little cubes with his fork that were literally swimming in some kind of dark orange sauce with vegetables in it. 

"Quorn." Eren giggled, already munching on his food and clearly enjoying it. "It's a meat replacement made out of mushrooms Levi."

"Aha, that explains a lot." He tried to say nonchalantly, even though he was screaming on the inside that he would be trying some kind of mushroom. 

"It's good, trust me. You won't even taste the vegetables." Eren spoke and took a hold of Levi's hand, drawing circles on top of it like the raven had done back at the smoothie bar.

This man could read him like nobody else and it both excited and terrified him at the same time. Mostly the former and not the latter. "Seriously it's creepy how good you can tell what I'm thinking." 

"Haha, my sister is a picky eater herself and she loves this." Eren shrugged before he took another bite of his food and gestured for Levi to do the same. "Come on, try it."

"Okay, okay." Levi sighed. Picking up the small cube with his fork and already reaching for the water on his right so he would be ready to swallow it down if it would taste as bad as it looked right now. 

_Okay here we go._

It wasn't bad, not great, but not bad either. 

"So...?" Eren trailed off, looking at the raven intently. 

"It's not bad." 

"Thank you for trying it for me." 

Levi hummed and took another bite, trying to look calm even though his heart had just grown to the double of its size. "So you got a sister huh?" 

Eren nodded while he took a sip of his drink, filling his cheeks with the water first before he actually swallowed it, making him look like a fish which cost every strain of self control out of Levi not to laugh at him. "Yes, adoptive sister. Her name is Mikasa and she's studying abroad. Currently in Switzerland actually." 

"Oh wow, what's her field?"

"Fashion." Eren said casually as if it weren't such a big deal that his sister was so many kilometers away from him.

"Why the hell is she in Switzerland then?"

"Hey, don't ask me, I'm not the fashion expert she is. Alsooo you never told me, what's your major?" Eren asked while leaning forward, stealing some food off Levi's plate and giving him a playful smile.

"International business management, I'm also taking extra art classes and are you still hungry? Damn." He didn't mind Eren taking some off his food, but boy did this man have an appetite. He briefly wondered if it was because of that piercing but quickly got distracted by Eren's adorable smile and blush again.

"God that sounds awful and no, just like the veggies and you don't seem to be eating them anytime soon."

"Fair enough and yeah, but my uncle paid for college so he kind of decided what I, you know..."

"What you were gonna study." Eren finished for him. Being on the same level as the raven like he always was.

"Yeah, but enough about me. What are you studying?"

"It's a secret." Eren said while wiggling his eyebrows at Levi. Giving him that playful smile again that Levi longed for and would do anything just to see it over and over again.

"Oh come on! That's not fair of you Eren, I thought you would be a little nicer to me by now." Levi teased, gently pushing his leg against Eren's under the table. Loving how the man's blush darkened again.

"Fine fine, sociology." Eren muttered, admitting his defeat. 

"Yeah you seem like the type." Levi looked down at his plate, noticing that it was now completely empty and how Eren had probably eaten most of it. Good thing he didn't have a huge appetite after the smoothie they had this afternoon.

"How so?"

"You're a social butterfly." Levi shrugged.

"I'm not." Eren almost shrieked as if he was gonna throw a tantrum right on the spot from the way his eyes widened in horror.

"At least, you are compared to me." Levi chuckled, loving how he could push this boy's buttons just from making a simple comment.

"Okay but that's not hard to top." Eren teased back, clearly enjoying this as much as his date.

"Well fuck you too." The raven snickered, licking his lips subconsciously and playing with his lip ring. Loving how Eren couldn't seem to take his eyes off of his mouth. 

"God now I want a lip piercing too..."

Levi snorted, being on the brink of bursting out laughing. Seriously this boy was a gem. So pure and yet so daring, he loved it. "I think one is enough for one day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter a little longer but still, they're awfully short. 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading this story so far, I think this is gonna be a 10-chaptered fic, but don't take my word for it ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3
> 
> https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/


	7. Sunsets and pies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eren had talked Levi into trying something new, they find their way back to the garden where it all began. Enjoying the sunset and each other's company while they make plans for the next time they'll see each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little help here for anyone who isn't a flower expert: white carnations mean pure love.

After having had dinner at the cafeteria, they had made their way outside and were now sitting on a bench. The same bench Levi had been sitting on when he had gotten the creepy idea to draw Eren. Though, looking at how far he had come due to his inexhaustible urge to draw the pastel boy, he couldn't complain.

"So when are you gonna do the rose?" Eren asked him, giving him a gentle nudge in his side.

"Don't know yet actually, my boss usually lets me do the outline if the customer is okay with that so... It could be tomorrow, in a week, a _month_." Levi chuckled, loving how the brunet seemed to be taking an interest in his job, and was just fascinated by him in general. There had been people who had tried to hang out with him just to look 'cool', because believe it or not, that had happened more than once. But Eren didn't seem like the person who was interested in him because of his appearance, it was almost as if the man was genuinely trying to get to know him. The thought making Levi's heart flutter and his cheeks pink.

Eren hummed, his eyes roaming over every inch of Levi's face, , admiring the silver that was pierced through his skin. "What's actually your favorite?" Eren asked while biting his lip, eyes twinkling like they always did and full of expectations.

"What's _yours_?" Levi teased, reciprocating Eren's stare and holding on to it like it was his life's purpose.

"Uh haha! I uhm... I really like your... tongue piercing and uhm-"

"So you _have_ been staring at my mouth, thought it was just my imagination." He smirked at Eren and wiggled his eyebrows playfully, chuckling when he saw Eren covering his burning cheeks. "Hey it's okay! I take it as a compliment." He said and softly tugged at Eren's wrists, not understanding why he would want to cover his beautiful face. The pink hue working extremely well with his features and the glitter on his chest that was sparkling in the evening sun.

"Ugh I hate you." Eren pouted but let his hands fall down anyway. Admitting his defeat and looking at Levi who intertwined their fingers which made both of their hearts swell with affection.

"Ouch, that hurt." Levi joked, clenching at his heart while he received a playful bump from the brunet.  "So, what are you gonna do to make me feel better, _Eren_? " The man's name still tasting like sugar on his tongue. It seemed like he just couldn't get enough of it, especially since it made Eren's face light up so beautifully every time he said it.

"Stop teasing me!" Eren complained, but still let his wonderful smile make its way up to his face. "How about I give you my number and we set up another date, would that soothe your pain, _Levi_?"

The latter having to awkwardly cough to clear his throat which made Eren giggle like the little shit he was, "Yeah, sounds amazing actually."

\-- -- --

For their next date Eren had promised he would make his favorite strawberry pie, just like his mother had taught him.

So, on the very next day, because they both have no chill when it came to spending time together, when Levi knocked on the door that would lead to Eren's dorm, he had expected for the boy to be wearing an apron. But what he hadn't expected was for Eren to be covered in what looked like dough and flour from head to toe.

It made him burst out laughing, almost dropping the flowers he was holding in his hands once he saw a glimpse of Eren's current state.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a messy cook, now come in or you won't get a piece." Eren sighed and rolled his eyes, though it had been his _not so_ secret plan to not clean up before the raven arrived, knowing he would be able to see that gorgeous smile of his that make his whole face light up.

Levi cleared his throat and tried his best to contain his laughter when he made his way inside. The place was surprisingly neat and not as colorful as he had imagined. There were no pictures on the walls, no vibrant curtains, nor any plants decorating his room which Levi had honestly expected to be there. Just a plain room with a bed, a desk, a couch, a small kitchen and a small table to sit at. The only colors in his room being the colorful books and markers laying on his desk and the blue pillows laying on his couch (and Eren himself of course who was the most vibrant thing anywhere they'd go).

"Oh, are those for me?!" Eren shrieked which brought Levi back to reality. Realizing that he had been staring too long for his own good.

He shook his head and stretched out his arm, holding a firm grip on the white carnations to make sure they didn't fall onto the ground from how anxious he was feeling right now. "Yes... here, I hope you like them."

"Of course I do, I'm happy with any type of- are these carnations...?" Eren asked cautiously as he inspected the bouquet, questions filling up his eyes.

"Yes... so, I hope you will uhm, accept them?"

"Wow Levi, I- Do you kn-"

"I read your book remember... so yes, I know the meaning of them." He interrupted the brunet, feeling like the room was suddenly too small for the both of them. No place to hide from the wide blown eyes that were looking at him intently.

"I- I-..." Eren stuttered, accepting the flowers with both hands and softly laying them onto the table as he audibly swallowed a lump down his throat.

"You don't have t- hmmpf!" Eren cupped his cheeks and pressed their lips together. Hard but full of affection.

Despite having literally dreamt about this moment, it still took the raven several seconds to realize that Eren was actually kissing him, firmly and determined and had accepted the flowers even though he knew the meaning of them.

The kiss was clumsy at first, Eren’s lips moving way too fast and their teeth clashing against each other. Levi chuckled, finding Eren’s eagerness far too endearing. Though he could tell by the shaking hands that were grabbing at his collar that Eren was the most nervous he had ever been. So he just went along with it and waited until the boy had calmed down a little bit so he could take control over the kiss.

Despite the clumsiness, Eren’s lips felt like heaven on Levi's and once he had wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist, feeling him melt under his touch, he pushed their bodies flush together which made the brunet softly whimper in the back of his throat. Letting their their lips dance over each other in harmony. It was almost as if the world consisted of only him and Eren, the only color he had ever needed, and will only ever want, in his life.

They broke up their lip lock but Levi still didn't let go of the pastel boy's waist, seizing the opportunity to hold him a little longer as he enjoyed the aftertaste. "That was... unexpected." He chuckled softly and looked at Eren who was biting his lip a little too hard for his own good.

So instead of telling that him that he shouldn't ruin his beautiful lips, Levi gave them a soft peck and gently stroked Eren's cheeks that felt like fire under his touch.

"I hope it was okay though." Eren said, his voice barely above a whisper but loud enough for the raven to hear.

"Of course, you can kiss me all you want, I'll never get enough of it."

Eren giggled and brought their lips back together, much more confident compared to the first time and letting himself sink into the raven's touch as their mouths perfectly fit together

_Beep beep, beep beep._

Eren groaned, "Perfect timing."

Levi chuckled, "Is that your famous pie interrupting us?"

"Yeah, sorry." Eren said and made his way towards the stove, almost tripping over his own two feet that Levi found adorable and proud that Eren was so taken aback by their kiss that he had trouble standing on his own two feet.

"For your information, I've got flour all over myself right now." Levi said and loved how it made Eren flinch when he had spoken the words.

"Shit! Sorry I-"

"Don't worry about it, when I put these in the washing machine it'll make me think about this moment, so I'm not complaining for one bit." He said with a wink which made Eren's blush darken just like it always did when he teased him.

“Instead of teasing me, how about you take two plates out huh?” Eren said while waving his spatula, reminding Levi of his mother which was both an odd and a comforting thought.

By the time they had finished almost half of the pie, which was delicious, Levi had gotten to know a couple of little details about Eren. Such as his favorite color; which was turquoise. His favorite city, more about his background, his studies, and so on. But there was one thing about Eren’s favorite food that made him want to throw himself across the table and drown the man with love and praises.

“What’s so funny about strawberries?” Eren retorted, quirking an eyebrow at Levi while he stretched out his arm to sneak the last piece of fruit off of his plate.

Levi was dying of laughter by now, tears forming in the corner of his eyes out of pure happiness and adoration. “You’re just so pure.”

“Am not!” Eren shrieked, very determined by his statement and swinging with his fork as if to emphasize his ‘non-purity’, which didn’t really work out for him, since he almost stabbed himself in the eye.

“Pffft.” Levi bursted out, covering his obviously red face with his hands and trying his best to stop laughing, but every time he would be close to containing his laughter, a simple look at Eren’s pouting ruined everything again.

“You’re so mean Levi.” Eren frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest, only making it harder for the raven to stop laughing.

“I- I never said I was nice… okay, okay, I’m back to normal. You were saying?” Levi said as he wiped the tears out of his eyes, trying to put on his serious face but having to firmly press his lips together so he would at least seem as if he’s _trying_ to stay serious.

“If you weren’t so adorable while you laugh I would have felt seriously hurt, Levi.”

“Hey! I’m not cute… at least not as cute as you.” Levi teased back, winking overdramatically as he looked at Eren intently.

“No, no, we’re not turning this about me.” Eren shook his head and finger.

Levi leaned onto the table, bringing his face so close to Eren’s that he could feel the man’s breath ghosting on his skin. “Oh yes we are, about your cute little nose, your rosy cheeks, the different colors of your eyes, your perfect tanned skin and perfectly pierced belly button...”

Eren stood up from the table, his earlier determined look making its way up his face again “That’s it.”

“Oh what is my pure man going to do now?” Levi mocked playfully, leaning back into his chair as a smirk curled on his lips.

Eren took a hold of his chair and pushed it all the way towards him so he was now hovering over the raven. “I’m gonna kiss you again.” He tried to say hotly, attempting not to breaking his character, and seated himself on Levi’s lap. Wrapping his legs around him and using his hand to bring up the raven’s face so their eyes would meet.

“Fine by me, as long as you never stop.”

Eren let out the cutest noise he had ever heard, breaking his own character of fake seducing Levi, and pressed their lips back together lovingly. Letting the warmth of his skin warm up the both of them as they hugged each other tenderly and let themselves free in the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, it's me again. Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos, I really appreciate every single one of them and also a huge thank you for reading this fluffy pastel/punk au so far! Like I said in the previous chapter, I think I'm gonna make it around 10 chapters so we're almost at the end of the story right now. 
> 
> So uh, see you on the next one? <3
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/)


	8. An early anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have been dating for two weeks now, and despite it not being an 'official' anniversary, they (Eren) still want to celebrate.

It had been two weeks since their first date and Eren, being the energetic little shit that he always was, wanted to celebrate. He had promised to make Levi dinner, take him out to see the new movie that was playing in the theaters, and then top the night off with playing never have I ever. Or you know, any other game so you could get to know random facts about each other.

So, when the day arrived, Levi couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous when he was standing in front of the mirror. Dusting off his black jeans, adjusting his _fake_ leather belt that Eren had gotten him (the pastel boy had insisted he would get him a new one since he had dirtied the previous one during one of his famous cooking sessions) and straightened his black button-up shirt. He took a closer look into the mirror, adjusting the silver jewelry that was pierced through his skin, specifically making sure the septum piercing wasn’t crooked while he rolled the snakebites with his tongue.

When he was semi-satisfied with the way he looked, he took one last deep breath before he opened the door and made his way down the hall and outside of his building. Holding the little box wrapped in turquoise paper firmly in his hand as he tried to not let his nervousness show. Usually people didn’t catch up on his nervous ticks, but Eren being the exception of everything in his life, always noticed his little quirks.

Knocking on the door, adjusting his shirt one last time, he could feel the butterflies fly in his stomach just from the mere thought of being able to be near his sunshine again. The one who was the only color in his life, and warm enough to heat up his usually cold exterior.

With a bright smile that made his eyes sparkle with joy, Eren opened the front door and welcomed Levi with a soft peck on the lips, holding him in a tight embrace that made neither of them want to let go. “I’ve missed you, cutie” He breathed against the raven’s neck, his breath ghosting over the pale skin, making goosebumps pop up on it.

Levi groaned, “I told you not to call me that.” Though he loved it when Eren called him nicknames, his favorite being ‘babe’ or ‘love’.

“Yeah, yeah. Now get that scowl of yours inside and let me blow your mind with my newest creation!” Eren cheered, twirling around while he pulled on Levi’s arm. His red apron making him look extra adorable, though the raven did notice the new outfit underneath it and couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter a little bit. Finding it extra sweet that his Eren had taken his time preparing to celebrate their first anniversary. The dark jeans making his bright features stand out even more and his soft red shirt made Levi want to pinch his cheeks so they would match the color of his shirt.

“I see you’re wearing something new.” He said smugly, lips curled in a teasing smile and eyes dancing with admiration, still not being able to get over the fact that Eren’s cheeks heated up every time he would say something like this.

Eren giggled, his voice sounding like music to the punk boy’s ears, making heat spread through his whole body despite a shiver running up his spine. “I did, haha. You like it?” He said, biting his lip, looking at his boyfriend while he fluttered his eyelashes like the little shit he was and shuffled his feet.

“Oh I like it _very_ much.” Levi teased back, wrapping his arms around Eren’s waist and pushing him gently against the counter, putting his gift for the brunet right next them. Making sure it wouldn’t fall off of the counter before he slightly stood on his tiptoes so he could pull his sunshine into a kiss.

Eren happily obliged, oblivious to the little box right next to him and letting himself being drawn into the kiss. Feeling his limbs turn into jelly from the way their lips softly moved over each other, full of affection. Even letting soft moans leave his throat from the way Levi delicately licked his bottom lip, appreciating his tongue piercing.

They broke up their lip lock and Levi had to push every fiber inside of him not to pull Eren back into a needy kiss because of his smile. A smile that lighted up his whole face, but what the raven didn’t know was that the brunet was simply smiling from the thought of what on earth he had done to deserve someone like Levi in his life. The silver he had always needed but had never met until the day the very person in front of him had decided to draw him.

 

Finally, after they had calmed down and stopped their disgustingly sweet gazes into each other’s eyes, Eren cleared his throat: “Uhum, so… I have something very special for you today. Any idea what it is?”

“Oh are we playing that game? Hmmm, you have been dropping some hints the past couple of days. It’s sweet, something from your home country, not really food but more of a dessert…” Levi listed, tapping his finger onto his chin and looking at Eren intenly. Finding it extremely lovable how his eyes danced with excitement, which made a wide grin work its way up on Levi’s mouth.

Eren gestured him to continue, way too enthusiastic for his own good because it was common knowledge that the raven wasn’t the greatest at guessing.

“Ahh, sorry love, I don’t know shit about your country.” Levi groaned, rubbing his face with his hands because he was sure that the boy had told him his country’s famous food before. “I don’t know, oatmeal or something?” 

Eren bursted out laughing, making Levi feel like the smallest man on earth, though he didn’t mind for one bit. He would rather have his boyfriend laughing with his shitty short term memory than having had hurt his feelings.

“Waffles Levi! Oatmeal pffft, are you serious?” The man continued his laughter, even when he turned on his heel, revealed the waffles and set them on the little table in the middle of his room. “Now be a good bean and take the fruit out of the fridge for me.” Eren said, teasing Levi by giving him a playful wink before sticking out his tongue when Levi started walking towards the side of the kitchen. 

“Be sure to keep that in your mouth or I might bite onto it, or who knows, maybe you’re into that. Auw!” Levi flinched, rubbing the side of his arm with widened eyes, totally taken aback from the playful slap he had just received. 

“Leviii! Shut up!” Eren shrieked, continuing to slap the man with his oven gloves while the darkest blush creept on his cheeks.

“Awww did I hit the spot?” Levi continued, sticking out his own tongue while he took out the berry mix. He turned around, finding Eren pouting in his seat like a little brat, which honestly really suited him.

Eren groaned, “You’re a bully.”

Levi had to chuckle at that, “I know, I know, just messing with ya. So let me see if your cooking is as good as you say it is…” He said, slowly picking up a piece covered in icing sugar with a strawberry on top. Torturing Eren by darting his eyes between him and the food on his fork, loving how Eren’s eyes followed every single move he made while biting his lip to the point where he was almost breaking the skin.

“God, Leviiii.” Eren squealed, trampling his feet, not even trying to hide his eagerness.

The raven finally obliged and took a bite, letting the sweetness fill up his whole mouth. Not expecting the fluffy texture and the contrast between the cold fruit and the warm dough. But his sunshine hadn’t lied, his cooking skills were terrific. “I’m gonna end up fat if I stay with you.” He chuckled, still enjoying his first bite and reached for the glass of water Eren had put down for him.

“I take that as a compliment?” Eren said in a high pitched voice, elbows leaning onto the table and his face so close to the raven so the man could almost smell his perfume. Looking at him with furrowed brows and a pink hue on his cheeks.

Levi swallowed, “One hundred percent.” and took another bite with eyes closed in bliss. How this man even made him feel his love through his cooking, was a mystery to the raven, but he wasn’t ever planning to complain.  

 

“Oh shit!” Levi cursed, making Eren almost fall out of his chair, acting like a clumsy little lamb which made it _very_ difficult not to love every single thing about him.

Eren quickly pushed his chair back and rushed towards the raven. He cupped his face, and pulled his eyelids as if he was inspecting his vitals, “Wh- what is it?! Are you allergic to something?!”

“No, no, no. I’m fine,” Levi chuckled, wrapping his fingers around Eren’s wrists, lowering them and holding them gently in his palm. Trying to get his heart rate back under control from the way Eren had urged to him, smiling softly from the meaningful gesture. “I just forgot your present on the counter, your cooking kind of distracted me.”

The brunet lowered his face and let out a long breath, visibly relaxing his shoulders, “God, you scared me there.” He said and brought his face up again, eyes speaking nothing but relief. “You shouldn’t have gotten me something though.”

“You’re cooking and since I’m very unskilled in this shit, I bought you something. So no buts and just accept it.” Levi whispered in his ear, leaving soft kisses all over his neck and jawline before he finally made his way up and pressed his lips warmly against Eren’s. Letting the taste of berries mix with each other, Eren’s sweetness filling up his whole body.

“Now let me get you that gift before I get distracted again.” He said smugly, trying to hide the things Eren’s sweetness did to him by quickly getting up from his chair and turning his face to the side. Even though he found it endearing how Eren blushed every time they would kiss, he didn’t exactly liked the look of it on himself.

Finally, he quickly grabbed the box wrapped in turquoise paper off of the counter and made his way back to Eren; who was adorably playing with the hem of his shirt. Reminding him of the first time they met which made him smile contently. “I was gonna tell you to close your eyes but I should have told you that before I went to grab it.” The punk boy laughed and stretched out his arm, “So, _here_.”

Eren bit his lip, but accepted the gift happily and carefully shredded the paper. “Can I just say how cute it is that you’ve remembered my favorite color?” His sunshine said, looking up and meeting Levi’s eyes, a genuine smile curling on both of their lips.

“Of course I did, now put me out of my misery and just open it.” Levi chuckled, and Eren quickly went back to work.

Fumbling with the shredded pieces of paper before he opened the small black box with shaking fingers, a loud gasp filling up the whole room when he saw what was inside. “Oh my god, Levi! Thank you, thank you, thank you, th- mmph!”

Levi cupped Eren’s cheeks and silenced him with a loving kiss, letting the love that spoke through their lip lock connect their hearts. “I’m glad you like it.” He breathed against Eren’s lips and dipped back down. Letting his tongue brush over the brunet’s bottom lip, asking for entrance and grunting when Eren eagerly parted his lips, giving the raven room to explore his mouth for the very first time.

Just like their first ‘normal’ kiss; the first time their tongues met was a little bit clumsy. Teeth clashing against each other when they both couldn’t contain their excitement and turned their heads to the side and wanted to deepen to kiss at the same time. It didn’t stop them though, just like anything in their relationship, they quickly got the hold of it and didn’t let their awkwardness hold them back from having a good time.

Eren’s angelic giggle broke up their kiss when he felt Levi’s piercing brushing at the top of his mouth. One of his hands cupping Levi’s jaw while the other one brushed his cheek. “Of course I do, you were there when I saw it for the first time.”

“Oh was I? How could I ever forget the way your mouth basically flew open the moment you saw it.” Levi teased, smirking and leaving one last peck on Eren’s nose before he grabbed the purple bracelet, made out of natural Amethyst and gold, and opened the small lock. Carefully putting it on Eren’s wrist and appreciating the way his tanned skin worked so well with the simple, but elegant bracelet.

The pastel boy had to put a hand in front of his mouth or he would probably have shrieked loud enough for the entire campus to hear. Eyes wide and sparkling with joy while he couldn’t get his eyes off of the jewelry. 

“So… you got your new outfit, you fed me, you got your present… does this mean it is time to go to the movies?”

“How did you know my schedule?” Eren acted surprised, overdramatically gasping like those noblewomen from the middle ages.

“Not like you’ve told me it a thousand times last week.” Levi said, grinning from ear to ear.

Eren chuckled, “Okay I’ll give you that. Now let’s go.”

 

_Eren's bracelet:_

\-- -- --

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Levi asked, wrapping his coat over Eren’s shaking shoulders when they stepped out of the theater. His hands still warm from the way Eren’s fingers had intertwined themselves with his own when the typical horror music had started playing. Levi cursed under his breath, maybe they shouldn’t have seen that new thriller after all. 

“Ohhh I’m fine.” Eren lied, obvious from the puzzled look on his face, making Levi want to hold him in a tight embrace to let his worries wash away.

He let out a long breath and started guiding Eren towards the underground parking lot, “It was just a person with too many personalities, you must have learned about those weirdos in your sociology class, right?” 

Eren hummed, teeth clattering from the cold evening breeze, but still gave Levi a soft smile while they continued walking towards the car. “I- I have, the music just gets to me every time, but I swear that’s not why I’m shaking! I’m just cold... ” 

“Good thing I’m warm for once huh,” Levi smiled, “and yeah me too, if there was no music then it wouldn’t have been scary at all.” Levi admitted while he held the door open for his boyfriend, making sure he was safely inside because of how bad he was shaking right now, before he made his way to the driver’s seat. “Let’s put on the heat and you’ll be warm in no time.” 

“Hmmm, s- sounds good.” 

They drove out of the parking lot, but Levi didn’t let a single detail about Eren go past his eyes. There should be something else causing Eren to be shaking this bad, so he decided to ask him that very question, “Is there another reason why you’re so cold?” and quickly glanced to his side so he could get a proper look at Eren. The brunet looking awfully pale which made his stomach twist, dying to know how he could fix it and make him feel better.

His boyfriend groaned, admitting his defeat and not wanting to keep a secret from his love, “I have problems with my blood sugar, so especially when I’m tired, I get extremely cold… I don’t like talking about it, sorry.”

“We don’t need to, I just need to know how I can make it go away. So, you just gotta eat and rest, right?” 

“Basically. I’m gonna have some leftovers and then head to bed when I get home.” 

Levi hummed and softly placed a hand on Eren’s thigh, slightly squeezing it and kept his focus on the road in front of them, “Are you sure you’re gonna be alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine. Just tired that’s all.” The brunet waved him off, clearly not wanting to keep talking about this, or maybe he was trying his best to stop his boyfriend from worrying about him?

“I’m walking you upstairs though.” Levi quickly added, not letting go of the man’s leg to show him that he was being serious. There was no way in hell he would let him go out of his sight tonight. Call it being overprotective, but he had never seen Eren so physically vulnerable; eyelids heavy and a scrunched up nose, almost as if he was feeling guilty.

“I’d like that yes.” Eren admitted and curled up in a little ball right next to him. Enjoying the warmth of the car and Levi’s hand and letting his eyes close for just a second, trusting Levi to bring him home safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Eren will be fine, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thought Levi's gift was extra adorable (at least I think it was). 
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, so don't be shy!
> 
> Also, have a list of all the piercings our boys have in this au. I've mentioned all of them (except for their ears) but me, being the control freak I am, wanted to make sure you know how they look like :)  
> Levi: tongue piercing, snakebites, septum, stretched ears (0 gauge)  
> Eren: both ears and his bellybutton. 
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/%22)


	9. An early anniversary -part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says, this is the continuation of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating this fic in such a long time and hope that there are still some of you here to read the rest of it!

When they made it to Eren's building, Levi helped him get to his room. Supporting the brunet by holding him up and steady by wrapping his arm around his waist and keeping a close eye on him. "Looks like we've made it." Levi said with a soft smile on his face, his eyes never leaving Eren's features. Still feeling a painful knot in his stomach from the thought that he couldn't do anything to help his boyfriend except for looking out for him. Helplessness still being one of his biggest fears till this day.

Eren hummed, "Walk me inside?" 

"Of course." Levi nodded and accepted the keys Eren handed him. He turned the lock to the other side and let the smell of Eren cater him, a certain type of sweetness that managed to turn his usual frown into a content smile. The sight of the flowers he had bought for him making his heart pound a little bit faster. 

"Okay there we go, now sit your pretty ass down and I'll heat up some leftovers." He gave Eren a gentle but stern look, letting the man know that he was gonna take care of him no matter what he would tell him. It wasn't only his task to make sure he was okay, but he honestly really wanted to do everything in his power to make his beloved feel better. A paternal urge blooming inside of him even though he had always thought he wasn't the type.

Luckily, Eren seemed to comply without any further discussion. His attempts at talking the raven out of it, wishing for him to go back to his own dorm because he had an important assignment to finish the very next day, clearly not having any effect on his boyfriend. So instead of pouting, he sat himself down onto the small couch and leaned to one side, making himself more comfortable. "Can you hand me some coke please?" 

Levi, who had been busy warming up Eren's box of sweet potatoes, turned his face to the side and quirked an eyebrow at Eren. "Are you sure you should be having that right now? It is past midnight and-" He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, trying to laugh his embarrassment away "I'm so stupid, it's for your bloodsugar isn't it?" 

Eren nodded, an affectionate smile forming on his lips that were still awfully pale. Heavy lidded, Eren grabbed a pillow and put it behind his back so he wouldn't slouch as much as he'd want to. He thanked his boyfriend as he accepted the cold bottle of soda and started taking small gulps. His stomach, despite needing the liquid, clearly not having any of that. 

"I'll be right there." Levi called from the kitchen, knowing that he was probably overdoing it, but he just couldn't help but feel worried and a need to reassure Eren. The face his boyfriend was making when he downed his drink in small gulps, making him want to hold him forever if it just meant it would take away his discomfort. 

He leaned against the kitchen counter and -not so- patiently waiting for the food to warm up in the microwave. During his wait, he kept a close eye on Eren. Making sure he wasn't going to pass out and if he would, he'd be there within seconds. Rushing over there, dashing over the table if he'd have to.

He envisioned the action and couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. The feelings he had for this man always making him want to do stupidest and most ridiculous things, if it only meant it would make him smile. His smile always doing wonders to him and making him feel like the sun had kissed every inch of his body. The warmth of it spreading through the darkest parts of him he'd never thought to feel again.

_Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep._

His goofy brainstorming came to halt when the timer went off and he almost burned his own hands while taking the plate out of the machine. Muttering all types of swearings when he swiftly made his way towards his boyfriend. He seemed to be doing better than a couple of minutes ago. His lips not being awfully pale and getting their rosy tint back along with his cheeks. "Here you go." 

"Thanks, now _please_ sit with me." Eren whined and tugged at Levi's shirt, fluttering his eyelashes like the little shit he was. "You don't have to keep an eye on me, see I even have my voice back." 

Levi knew he couldn't say no to that face, God the guy knew exactly how to play him. So, he sat himself down right next to his lover and presented the platter of hot steaming food. "You know I can't say no to you like that. Now, eat up."

Eren admitted his defeat and took the hot plate out of Levi's hands, starting to blow some air onto it. "Damn this is hot."

"Obviously," Levi chuckled, finding Eren's mannerisms extremely adoring. "Now be a good boy and eat your food so you can lay down." 

Eren's cheeks instantly flushed red, the blush creeping all the way up to his ears and all the way down to his neck while he muttered something under his breath. His eyes immediately darting away from the raven before he quickly stuffed his mouth with the sweet potato. "S good." 

Levi couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, "You're cute like this." He added, only resulting in Eren's cheeks turning even more red.

"Come on stop it." Eren tried, giving him a serious frown. 

"Hmmm, I'll think about it." Levi leaned a little bit closer to the brunet and managed to give a soft peck on his burning cheek. "Still cute." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some plot in the last chapters. I feel like there might be two, maybe three, chapters left to write before the 'introduction' to the other story is finished. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com//)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick reminder that this is a prequel to another story (that I haven't written yet). This is basically just how they met, how they got closer and how they 'made their relationship official'.


End file.
